Character Types
There are a variety of different character types in Hollywood U. Base types, such as Director, Movie Star or Fashionista, can be combined in many ways to get new types of friends for Your Entourage. Base Types *'Movie Star' - What does it take to be a Movie Star? Larger-than-life screen presence, sizzling romantic chemistry, and perfect, windswept hair. ** Cost: $250 for both Female and Male ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 2 hours 50 minutes/15 seconds ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 1 hour 50 minutes/15 seconds ** Base Pay Female: $9/hr ** Base Pay Male: $8/hr *'Director' - Eccentric auteurs or crowd-savvy hit-makers? One thing's for sure: Directors run the show. They don't get a fancy chair for nothing. ** Cost: $250 for both Female and Male ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 2 hours 40 minutes/15 seconds ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 1 hour 40 minutes/15 seconds ** Base Pay Female: $5/hr ** Base Pay Male: $4/hr *'Fashionista' - Fashionistas are the first to wear what's in and the first to tell you what's OUT. Remember, anyone can make an outfit, but not every outfit can make a STAR! ** Cost: $250 for both Female and Male ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 1 hour 45 minutes/15 seconds ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 2 hours 45 minutes/15 seconds ** Base Pay Female: $6/hr ** Base Pay Male: $7/hr *'Pop Star' - Who will perform 20 sold-out tour dates in 2 months? Who will grace the posters plastered on fanatic teenagers' walls? Who will sing that song you can't get out of your head? Pop Stars rise to that challenge... as they rise through the charts! ** Cost Female: $5,000 ** Cost Male: 250 diamonds ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 3 hours 30 minutes/7 hours 30 minutes ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 7 hours/10 hours 30 minutes ** Base Pay Female: $8/hr ** Base Pay Male: $9/hr * Stunt '- Lots of people can make hits. Not many can TAKE hits. Stunt people literally roll with the punches... off of a three-story building... while on fire. Don't try this at home, kids. ** Cost Female: 290 diamonds ** Cost Male: $25,000 ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 12 hours/12 hours ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 4 hours 15 minutes/4 hours 15 minutes ** Base Pay Female: $11/hr ** Base Pay Male: $10/hr * 'Screenwriter ''' - Behind every great movie, there is a script. Behind every script, there is a Screenwriter. Inside every Screenwriter, there is a massive amount of coffee. ** Cost Female: 325 diamonds ** Cost Male: $45,000 ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 19 hours/16 hours 45 minutes ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 13 hours/11 hours 45 minutes ** Base Pay Female: $17/hr ** Base Pay Male: $12/hr Bi-Type Combinations *Agent' (Movie Star + Director) - If you want deals made and contracts signed, you need a clever, quick-talking, charismatic Agent. Have your people call their people. ** Cost Female: 60 diamonds ** Cost Male: 30 diamonds ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 2 hours 20 minutes/ 2 hours 20 minutes ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 20 minutes/20 minutes ** Base Pay Female: $13/hr ** Base Pay Male: $12/hr *'Reality TV' (Movie Star + Director) - What happens when you throw clueless, fame-hungry unknowns in front of a camera and force them into awkward situations with total strangers? TV GOLD. ** Cost Female: 190 diamonds ** Cost Male: 360 diamonds ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 3 hours 45 minutes/3 hours ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 6 hours/6 hours ** Base Pay Female: $18/hr ** Base Pay Male: $19/hr *'Wardrobe' (Director + Fashionista) - Costume Designers create the outfits that make the talent look great on set. And where would actors and models be with no costumes? At a VERY different kind of shoot, that's where. ** Cost Female: 500 diamonds ** Cost Male: 270 diamonds ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 8 hours/10 hours ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 4 hours 45 minutes/5 hours ** Base Pay Female: $17/hr ** Base Pay Male: $16/hr *'Make-Up' (Director + Fashionista) - Whether you need your models to look like monsters or your extras to look extraordinary, someone needs to be working their magic in the make-up room. And fast, too. We're rolling in five. ** Cost Female: 80 diamonds ** Cost Male: 150 diamonds ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 30 minutes/30 minutes ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 2 hours 30 minutes/2 hours 30 minutes ** Base Pay Female: $10/hr ** Base Pay Male: $11/hr *'Model' (Fashionista + Movie Star) - It takes more than good looks to be a Model. It takes poise, charisma, professionalism, grace under pressure... and VERY good looks. ** Cost Female: 15 diamonds ** Cost Male: 25 diamonds ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 5 minutes/5 minutes ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 2 hours 5 minutes/2 hours 5 minutes ** Base Pay Female: $14/hr ** Base Pay Male: $15/hr *'Celebutante' (Fashionista + Movie Star) - Part celebrity, part debutante, Celebutantes are born into lives of wealth and glamour! Hate if you want, just know they won't apologize for being themselves. Also, jealousy is NOT a good look on you. ** Cost Female: 750 diamonds ** Cost Male: 450 diamonds ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 10 hours/14 hours ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 5 hours 45 minutes/7 hours ** Base Pay Female: $21/hr ** Base Pay Male: $20/hr * 'Composer' (Pop Star + Director) - You can thank Composers for Hollywood's epic scores, tear-jerking ballads, and the orchestral music that shoos you off the stage at award shows. Never be left in awkward silence again! ** Cost Female: 300 diamonds ** Cost Male: 720 diamonds ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 5 hours 30 minutes/9 hours 30 minutes ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 11 hours/14 hours 30 minutes ** Base Pay Female: $10/hr ** Base Pay Male: $11/hr * 'Diva' (Pop Star + Fashionista) - Controversial, opinionated, egocentric. Divas may seem demanding... until they get on stage and blow people's minds with their insane displays of artistic genius, smashing all boundaries of genre and style. Step back, darling, you're in their light. ** Cost Female: 800 diamonds ** Cost Male: 460 diamonds ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 9 hours/9 hours ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 4 hours 30 minutes/4 hours 30 minutes ** Base Pay Female: $22/hr ** Base Pay Male: $21/hr * 'Special FX' (Stunt + Director) - Want dinosaurs? They've got animatronics. Explosions? They've got pyrotechnics. An annoying CGI alien sidekick? NO. Our aliens are well-rounded and three dimensional... our Special FX pros put the impossible onscreen. No big deal. ** Cost Female: 600 diamonds ** Cost Male: 270 diamonds ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 13 hours/13 hours ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 5 hours 15 minutes/5 hours 15 minutes ** Base Pay Female: $13/hr ** Base Pay Male: $12/hr * 'Mo-Cap' (Movie Star + Stunt) - Not many actors can say they've played a CGI gorilla, big blue alien, or 500-foot dragon. That honor goes to the men and women of Motion Capture. When it comes to green screen, they've literally got the moves. ** Cost Female: 290 diamonds ** Cost Male: 400 diamonds ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 8 hours 30 minutes/8 hours 30 minutes ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 14 hours 30 minutes/14 hours 30 minutes ** Base Pay Female: $10/hr ** Base Pay Male: $14/hr * 'Magician' (Movie Star + Stunt) - Whether it's making a landmark disappear or blowing your mind with nothing but a deck of cards, Magicians make the impossible possible. Unless you're talking L.A. traffic. No one can help you there. ** Cost Female: 700 diamonds ** Cost Male: 425 diamonds ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 19 hours/19 hours ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 13 hours/13 hours ** Base Pay Female: $15/hr ** Base Pay Male: $11/hr * 'Celeb Blogger (Movie Star + Screenwriter) - Fab or drab? Hot or not? Celeb Bloggers are masters of delivering the hottest gossip Hollywood has to offer! Just stay on their good side. There are headlines you might NOT want to make. ** Cost Female: 480 diamonds ** Cost Male: 720 diamonds ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 13 hours 45 minutes/13 hours 45 minutes ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 19 hours 45 minutes/19 hours 45 minutes ** Base Pay Female: $19/hr ** Base Pay Male: $24/hr * 'Music Mogul '(Director + Pop Star) - Want to build a musical empire? You need hustle and flow to make it in this cutthroat business. Music Moguls know how to turn wannabes into chart-topping emcees. Just sign on the dotted line... ** Cost Female: 265 diamonds ** Cost Male: 405 diamonds ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 6 hours 30 minutes/6 hours 30 minutes ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 17 hours/17 hours ** Base Pay Female: $13/hr ** Base Pay Male: $17/hr * 'Bodyguard '(Stunt + Pop Star) - A good Bodyguard keeps back hordes of overzealous fans, shields you from pushy paparazzi, and above all, they NEVER fall in love... okay, sometimes they fall in love. ** Cost Female: 490 diamonds ** Cost Male: 320 diamonds ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 15 hours 30 minutes/15 hours 30 minutes ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 12 hours 30 minutes/12 hours 30 minutes ** Base Pay Female: $19/hr ** Base Pay Male: $14/hr * 'Broadway '(Movie Star + Pop Star) - When you need someone to burst into song, defy gravity, or belt show tunes to a packed theater, you'll be glad to have a wickedly talented Broadway Star in your entourage. Just be prepared for a LOT of singing. ** Cost Female: 715 diamonds ** Cost Male: 315 diamonds ** Party/Admissions Time Female: ???/??? ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 8 hours 15 minutes/8 hours 15 minutes ** Base Pay Female: $15/hr ** Base Pay Male: $7/hr Tri-Type Combinations *Action Hero (Director + Movie Star + Fashionista) - Not everyone can deliver clever one-liners as their snowmobile explodes, or display perfect abs when their shirt rips during a chase scene. It takes hard work, true grit, and like a THOUSAND crunches. ** Cost Female: 9,000 diamonds ** Cost Male: 1,000 diamonds ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 22 hours/22 hours ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 6 hours 30 minutes/11 hours ** Base Pay Female: $31/hr ** Base Pay Male: $30/hr * '''Award Host (Movie Star + Fashionista + Pop Star) - LIMITED TIME ONLY! Award shows are tough ceremonies to master, but these hosts have the talent, charm, and witty banter to steal the spotlight in a theater full of the Hollywood elite! Just don't block the teleprompter. ** Cost Female: 1,000 diamonds ** Cost Male: 4,000 diamonds ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 6 hours/6 hours ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 18 hours/18 hours ** Base Pay Female: $30/hr ** Base Pay Male: $31/hr * Fantasy '''(Movie Star + Fashionista + Stunt) - LIMITED TIME ONLY! Ancient prophecy speaks of a time of great darkness, of storms that blot out the sun and cities suffocated by shadow. It is then that Fantasy Heroes will take up their swords and magicks to save mankind from oblivion. Or at least muster a sizable box office draw. ** Cost Female: 1,150 diamonds ** Cost Male: 3,150 diamonds ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 11 hours 15 minutes hours/ 11 hours 15 minutes hours ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 18 hours 30 minutes/18 hours 30 minutes ** Base Pay Female: $23/hr ** Base Pay Male: $25/hr Quad-Type Combinations *Fairy Tale '''(Director + Movie Star + Fashionista + Pop Star) - Once upon a time, Fairy Tale characters appeared at Hollywood U, hailing from a magical realm where everyone broke into song and woodland creatures provided comic relief... ** Cost Female: 15,000 diamonds ** Cost Male: 2,000 diamonds ** Party/Admissions Time Female: 1 day 1 hour/1 day 1 hour ** Party/Admissions Time Male: 7 hours 30 minutes/13 hours ** Base Pay Female: $41/hr ** Base Pay Male: $40/hr Party Combination Times Table Category:Browse Category:Character Types